


The Valentine's Day Special

by yaoi_yuri_lover_404



Category: One Direction
Genre: Bed-Wetting, Bottom Louis, Butt Plugs, Cock Rings, Daddy Harry, Daddy Kink, Desperation, Desperation Play, Discipline, Dominant Harry, Feminization, Kitten Louis, M/M, Omorashi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Panty Kink, Pet Play, Piss Play, Spanking, Submissive Louis, Top Harry, Vibrating Butt Plugs, Watersports, Wetting, cross dressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 15:35:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9768332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaoi_yuri_lover_404/pseuds/yaoi_yuri_lover_404
Summary: Every year on Valentine's Day Harry and Louis spend the whole day participating in whatever kinks they want. This means February 14th is one of their favorite days of the year.This is basically just a kink fest of things that I like. Yes, I am uploading this a day late because it wouldn't upload yesterday.





	

Harry is laying in bed asleep. It's early in the morning. It's February 14th which means it's the day Louis gets to make his Daddy extra happy. Louis paces around the room, he's wearing a hot pink thong that barely covers his dick and balls along with white thigh high socks with pink bows at the top. He has a pair of white kitty ears on his head and a tail attached to a butt plug that's in his ass. He's been waiting patiently for his daddy to wake up for almost an hour now. He wants to be polite and let him sleep but he can't wait any longer! He's getting bored. He gently shakes Harry. "Wake up Daddy." He says as he shakes. Harry opens his eyes and smiles, grabbing Louis and pulling him onto the bed. "I see you're all dressed up for me, baby." He says with a smirk. "You look gorgeous." Louis blushes and smiles shyly. Him and Harry have been together for a long time but Harry still manages to make Louis get all flustered when he's complimented.

Harry plays with Louis' tail. He looks so precious like this and Harry can't stop checking him out. "Happy Valentine's Day." Louis says as he leans in and gently kisses Harry's lips. Harry returns the kiss and runs his fingers through the smaller male's feathery hair. "Happy Valentine's Day, Kitten." He says as he pulls away from Louis. Every year on Valentine's Day they spend the entire day together, doing whatever kinky shit that they want to do. It's become a tradition and it's one of their favorite days out of the year. "What did you have in mind for today?" Harry asks. Louis shrugs as blush creeps onto his cheeks. "You must have something you want to do today, you're all dressed up and you're clearly horny." Harry states as he cups Louis' crotch with his hand. He lets out a whine and starts grinding against his hand, desperate for some friction. He's been hard since he woke up and needs to cum soon. Harry spanks his ass firmly with his other hand. "Bad boy, you know you aren't allowed to do that without permission." Harry says. " 'm sorry Daddy. It just hurts and I want it to go away. I need to cum daddy." He says innocently. "Not yet." Harry says as he gets up. He opens a drawer that's in there nightstand and pulls something out.

Harry sits back down on the bed next to Louis. "Panties off now." Harry says sternly and Louis immediately listens. Louis sees what's in his daddy's hand. It's a cock ring. "P-please no, Daddy. I-I need to go potty." Louis says, he hasn't peed since the night before. "Even better." Harry says as he puts the cock ring onto Louis' achingly hard cock. Louis whimpers and looks at his daddy who's smirking at the boy. Harry grabs 2 more things out of the drawer. A vibrating butt plug and a bottle of lube. Louis' eyes widen when he sees the objects, knowing exactly what Harry is going to do. "Roll onto your stomach." Harry says and Louis' listens. This definitely is not a comfortable position for his full bladder. Harry pulls out the butt plug Louis has in and replaces it with the vibrating one after coating it in lube. Louis lets out a moan as the toy is pushed into his hole. It's pressed right up against his prostate which makes the need worse but it feels so good. Harry turns the vibrations on a medium setting. He can hear a soft hum from Louis' ass. He looks amazing. He slips Louis' panties back of then picks him up. "How about some breakfast?" Harry asks. Louis nods slowly. "O-okay daddy." He says.

Harry carries Louis downstairs and into the kitchen. He sets him down on a chair by the table. "How does pancakes sound?" "R-really good, daddy." Louis says, shifting awkwardly in his seat. "I really need to wee." He says, hoping Harry will let him go. "Sorry baby, wait until later." Harry says. He makes heart shaped pancakes. He puts pink, red, and white Valentine's Day M&M's in the pancakes. Once they're done, he puts two on a plate with fresh strawberries next to them. He sets the plate on the table and fills a cup with water. He sets it next to the plate. "Eat up, baby." Harry says as he fills a plate with food for himself. He sits next to him and starts eating along with Louis. Around 15 minutes later, Louis has almost finished his food but hasn't drank any water. "Drink up." Harry says as he pushes the water towards him. "You need to stay hydrated." He says. Louis lets out a whimper as he picks up the water and drinks it, wanting to make his daddy happy. 

Harry has Louis finish his breakfast and drink two more glasses of water. Louis' belly is so full and so is his bladder. The plug is constantly vibrating against his prostate. He needs to cum so badly. It hurts. He can handle it for a little longer though. Harry picks him up and carries him back up to the bedroom. He sets him down on the bed and turns on the TV. "Let's relax for a little bit." Harry says as he sits down next to him. He pulls Louis close and smiles. "You're so precious." He says and plays with his hair. Louis smiles contently, being slightly distracted from his full bladder and hard cock. He loves the attention for his daddy. He cuddles up close next to him and kisses his neck gently. He squirms a bit, trying to get comfier. Harry kisses his forehead then starts to pet the kitty ears that are still on Louis' head. 

Around 20 minutes pass before Louis is a whimpering mess. He's begging Harry to let him cum so he can empty his bladder. He can feel it throbbing inside of him, begging to be released. "P-please Harry, I've waited long enough." Louis whines out. "Yes you have, baby." He says as he pulls off his panties. He looks down at Louis' cock. "Poor baby, you must need to cum so bad." He says as turns off the vibrations then he pulls off the ring carefully. "You can cum when you're ready, you don't have to wait anymore." Harry says as he wraps his hand around Louis' cock and starts jerking him off. It only takes a couple minutes before Louis is cumming all over Harry's hand and their bed. He's letting out loud moans as Harry jerks him off through his orgasm. He lets go after Louis finishes cumming. He lays in bed, breathing hard and his heart racing. Harry plants kisses all over his face. "You did so good for me." He says. After a few minutes Harry hears Louis moan and then he hears a soft hissing sound. 

Louis is wetting himself, a puddle starting to form around him. He can't hold it anymore and he doesn't want to. Harry watches as he empties his bladder onto the bed. So much liquid is coming out of him, it's quite amazing to watch. He feels his cock start to harden. He's honestly shocked he's been able to stay mostly soft all day. After a couple minutes, his tank is empty. There's a large puddle underneath him. "You went without my permission." Harry says. "You need to be punished." He says as he pulls Louis onto his lap. He spanks Louis 20 times. It hurts bad but Louis is completely hard again by the end of it. They end up having sex and cuddling for the rest of the day. "Happy Valentine's Day, daddy." Louis says as he starts to doze off. "Happy Valentine's Day, kitten." Harry says as he kisses his cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day everyone! I hope you had a wonderful day and spent it with the people that you love. This isn't my best work but I hope you guys still like it. It means a lot that people actually read what I write. I appreciate all the comments and kudos that I get. I love you guys so much. As always, I'm open to you commenting your opinions and critiques on my story. I have a one shot already written out so that will be posted later this week. Thanks again for reading!


End file.
